<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heavy Ethereal Heart by CassiaKiaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408272">A Heavy Ethereal Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya'>CassiaKiaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the awesome art work by st-hedge. Their piece inspired me to write this lil one shot. Below is a link to the post. Thank you, st-hedge for the inspiration and I am mad jealous of your artistry! </p>
<p>https://st-hedge.tumblr.com/post/627996773312544768/it-is-a-print</p>
<p>p.s. It's a print too...so show them some love. ;-D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heavy Ethereal Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682351">A Traveling Spirit</a> by st-hedge.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hylia herself had to bottle her emotions. Her destruction of Hyrule in the past created such a mess that it took centuries to fix. No, this time she had forced herself to watch as his spirit reluctantly escaped his lifeless body that was drenched in the field.</p>
<p>Her Hero. The reason why she tries so hard to elicit peace was gone.</p>
<p>She watched as the wisps of clouds and light engulfed his spiritual form as he travelled across the field.</p>
<p>"Princess!" a Sheikah cried out in the distance.</p>
<p>At least Hylia's Wisdom still remained on Hyrule.</p>
<p>"Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection..." was all Hylia heard the Princess say to the Sheikah guard. </p>
<p>'She heard my words from the Sword,' Hylia muttered to herself.</p>
<p>Hylia was more intrigued, though, by what her Hero was doing.</p>
<p>He was still carrying a spiritual form of the Master Sword and was floating in the direction of the Shrine.</p>
<p>Her Hero. His will to continue the fight.</p>
<p>Although, doubt did creep in as the two guards carried Link as carefully and quickly as they could.  The Master Sword was with the Princess and Hylia could still feel the strong connection between the it and her Hero...just as designed.</p>
<p>"Hero..." Hylia called out.</p>
<p>The Hero's spirit stopped his journey and looked towards the voice, his expression sad, yet encouraging.</p>
<p>"I'm here. You will be saved," she whispered into the winds.</p>
<p>The Princess felt a sharp but calming breeze that almost felt like words were formed in between. She thought she heard 'you will be saved' but she kept going towards the Lost Woods.</p>
<p>"Why?" was all the Hero's spirit could ask.</p>
<p>"You did not fail. I did," Hylia replied and felt her heart fall. </p>
<p>Unconvinced, the Hero's spirit shook his head in disappointment.</p>
<p>"Your battle continues, Hero. You will see in time," she called out.</p>
<p>A crash of light and sound startled Hylia, who watched as the Hero's spirit drove its Master Sword into the ground in anger.</p>
<p>Princess Zelda heard such a terrible lightning crash as she approached the Great Deku Tree.</p>
<p>"Hero, focus your anger on defeating the Power. Use that when you return," Hylia ordered.</p>
<p>Giving in, the Hero's spirit continued his way to the Shrine but this time with a look of determination.</p>
<p>Hylia's Hero will prevail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>